


Loyalty

by articcat621



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Shuri had expected things to settle down once her brother claimed the throne. The universe had other ideas.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I just saw Black Panther again for the second time, and I was hit with this plunny like you wouldn't believe. It demanded to be written, so here we are. I hope ya'll enjoy this.
> 
> Black Panther spoilers if you haven't seen the film yet.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Panther nor the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. I'm also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

**Chapter One**

Shuri raised her spear. Shifting her feet, she moved herself into a ready position. Stance apart just so. Spear lifted, pointed at her opponent. She paused, waiting for her trainer to speak.

Okoye shook her head as she observed Shuri’s stance. “Lift your spear higher,” she commanded, her voice firm.

Shuri frowned. “But it’s heavy,” she protested weakly, knowing that Okoye wouldn’t take that as an excuse. She lifted the spear higher, the muscles in her arm protesting the movement.

“You wanted to learn to fight like the Dora Milaje, did you not, Princess?” Okoye asked.

“Yes,” Shuri said, knowing that she shouldn’t anger Okoye too much. The warrior was doing her a favor by training her - she didn’t want to accidentally lose the privilege she was currently privy to. 

“Then do not complain.”

“Sorry, Okoye,” Shuri murmured, sending a pleading glance to Okoye. “I know I’m not very strong, it’s why I’m trying to train harder.”

Okoye’s hard gaze softened. “Shuri,” she said gently. “Don’t push yourself. You have a bright future in front of you. You don’t need to push yourself. Your technology and inventions give you a more than acceptable method of fighting.”

“I… What if that’s not enough?”

“Shuri, what’s going on?”

She let out a deep breath. “What if… What if T’Challa dies? I’ll take the crown, yes, but without the herb, I won’t be able to be the Black Panther. If I am to protect my people, I need to be able to fight skillfully.” She scowled when Okoye looked at her sympathetically. “Don’t do that.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Okoye protested.

“You’re pitying me,” Shuri accused, her temper starting to simmer.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Princess.” Okoye lifted her own spear. “Let’s go, then.”

Shuri lifted her spear. She let out a small battle cry as she lunged at Okoye, swinging her spear. Okoye blocked each move with skill, stepping just out of Shuri’s reach as she blocked.

Shuri grinted, jabbing her spear at Okoye. This time, Okoye didn’t just block. She swung her own spear, knocking it into Shuri’s side. Shuri stumbled, dropping her own spear.

“That hurt,” she huffed.

“There is pain in training, Shuri.”

The two of them stopped and turned, seeing that T’Challa had entered the training area. 

“My king,” Okoye said, nodding her head. 

“Brother,” Shuri greeted. “What brings you down here?”

T’Challa grinned. “Wanted to see how my baby sister was doing with the spear.”

“Terrible,” she admitted. 

“But determined,” Okoye said. “She will master the skill soon enough.”

Shuri beamed at Okoye’s words. “Thank you,” she whispered softly.

“Okoye, I actually require your presence in the throne room,” T’Challa said. “M’Baku is due to arrive on behalf of the Jabari.”

Shuri raised a brow in surprise. “Really? Has he agreed to open trade between us?”

“I believe so,” T’Challa said, grinning. “It took some convincing with the council, but they came around. Mending the bridge between us and the Jabari is in Wakanda’s best interest.”

“Look at that, big brother, not so terrible at diplomacy after all,” Shuri teased. She smiled. “Thank you for the lesson, Okoye.”

“Where are you going?” T’Challa asked.

“I’ve neglected my lab long enough,” she answered. “Besides, I’m working on a small project with Agent Ross.” Her grin clearly suggested that the two of them were up to no good.

Shuri kissed T’Challa on the cheek before bounding towards the stairs.

“Come, Okoye,” T’Challa said. 

“Yes, my king,” Okoye answered, snapping into position. She followed him to the throne room.

* * *

Two hours later found T’Challa and the rest of the council in the throne room, M’Baku and a few of his men joining them. The discussion had been going fairly well, to his surprise. M’Baku had agreed to most of the terms that had been presented. 

T’Challa thought quietly to himself as he listened as W’Kabi spoke. He wondered if his baba would be proud that he was creating an alliance with the Jabari. His mother certainly was if the look on her face was anything to go by. 

When W’Kabi stopped speaking, T’Challa smiled. “M’Baku, thank you for coming to meet with the council and myself. Your willingness to cooperate means much to Wakanda.”

“I admit it will be nice to eat the fruits that do not grow at our elevation,” M’Baku said with a smile, leaning back in his chair. Even though it was just a chair, he sat upon it with the same dignity that he would his own throne.

“Is there not anything else you desire besides fruits and plants?” T’Challa asked. “You are contributing much more than you are receiving and I want our alliance to be equal.”

“There is one more thing I would like to request,” M’Baku said, his voice clear and concise. His tone suggested there was no room for discussion.

T’Challa leaned back against his own throne. “And what is that, M’Baku?”

“Your sister's hand in marriage.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is our second chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it to ya'll, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Panther nor the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. I'm also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

**Chapter Two**

The throne room erupted into pure chaos. T'Challa sat frozen, in shock at what M'baku was asking for. Shuri's hand? Did the Jabari ruler really want to marry his little sister? He wanted to speak, but quite honestly, the Wakandan king was at a loss for words.

The Merchant Tribe Elder, Amare, stood. "What makes you think you are in a position to ask for such a thing?" The older woman looked at M'Baku intensely, her gaze challenging.

M'Baku looked pleased with the woman's question. At that moment, T'Challa knew that M'Baku had been fully prepared to defend his request for Shuri's hand. His quickly began to think, wanting to find an out for her. His little sister would not be pleased if he told her that her fate was being decided without her. A look to Okoye told him that she thought the same.

M'Baku smirked. He leant forward, tilting his head slightly. "The King owes me a life debt."

T'Challa knew that M'Baku was right. He did owe the other king once more. If it had not been for M'Baku's timely arrival at the battle, he did not think he would have been able to reclaim his throne successfully.

The rest of the council fell silent at M'Baku's words. He took it as an invitation to continue.

"What some would consider treason occurred here in Wakanda." M'Baku looked at W'Kabi blatantly. "Tradition was ignored, and your people would have killed the rightful king of Wakanda."

W'Kabi remained silent, knowing that he genuinely did not hold a position on the council any longer. His presence there was merely a show - and because no other Border tribe member wanted to sit on the council.

"M'Baku," T'Challa spoke quietly. A warning. Though W'Kabi deserved the public shame, it was neither the time nor place to discuss what had happened.

"If I had not arrived when I did, the world would be in chaos, and the king would be dead." M'Baku looked around the room. When no one spoke, not even T'Challa, M'Baku grinned once more. "So, I'll speak again, my king," his voice was low. "I am requesting your sister's hand in marriage."

T'Challa was backed against a wall, and he knew it.

"My king," Okoye whispered.

T'Challa knew if he were to refuse, the Jabari could wage war on their people. He did not want to think it was true, but he couldn't risk taking that chance.

Besides, M'Baku was right. The Jabari ruler had saved his life twice. He couldn't snub the king that way.

T'Challa looked to his mother, who was looking at him with a blank expression. She nodded, giving T'Challa the support he was looking for.

"M'Baku," he spoke, his voice loud and clear. "I would be honoured if you would join our two kingdoms in that way."

M'Baku grinned. "Wonderful. I'm very pleased to hear that, T'Challa."

T'Challa nodded. He needed to respond, but all he could think about was Shuri freaking out. She was going to be so angry with him. "The rest of the Council is dismissed." He looked to his mother and Okoye, nodding that they should leave them. Okoye nodded in understanding, but his mother looked worried. However, she left the room with the rest of the Council members.

Once alone, there was a silence between the two of them. T'Challa cleared his throat.

"The union shall take place in two weeks," M'Baku stated, stopping T'Challa in his tracks.

T'Challa nodded. "Might I suggest the clearing on the borders of our two nations? To further show our alliance?"

M'Baku smiled. "May I see her?" He leant forward, excitement on his features.

"I would request to wait a day or so until you see the Princess," T'Challa said firmly. "I request to speak with Shuri first."

"She will be angry," M'Baku said, his grin deepening.

"Yes, she will," T'Challa responded, seeing that there was no use in denying the fact. "And she'll be sure to make that clear."

"Her fire is what makes her desirable," M'Baku answered. He chuckled.

"And what of her work in the lab?" T'Challa asked.

"I would not stop her, but she will first fulfill her duties as a Jabari queen."

"Shuri will not bend to your will," T'Challa warned, though he knew that M'Baku already knew that. "She is young and opinionated."

"She is of age," M'Baku answered. "If you had not survived and died with your father, T'Challa, she would have taken the throne and mantle of Black Panther. She is not the child you think she is."

"And yet you referred to her as a child during the challenge not so long ago, did you not?"

"It was meant to irk her, which it did." M'Baku grinned, recalling the angry flush that had appeared on Shuri' face.

"She-"

"Your sister will be well looked after, T'Challa. Do not act as if I will beat the poor girl," M'Baku snarled, cutting T'Challa off. "Do not insult me."

"It was not my intention," T'Challa answered, standing. "You may stay overnight if you wish. I can have rooms prepared."

"Yes, thank you," M'Baku answered, standing up as well. "I will speak with Shuri tomorrow."

T'Challa nodded. He knew that in the long run, the union indeed would be beneficial for both nations. The trade route would help many, and it would inspire hope for that they wished for more.

"Okoye," T'Challa spoke loudly.

His warrior appeared moments later, having been waiting outside the door for her king.

"Show M'Baki to the guest rooms, along with his warriors."

"My men will leave," M'Baku interrupted. "Only I will stay in Wakanda, tonight."

"Very well," T'Challa said. "Until dinner, M'Baku."

"I look forward to it," M'Baku responded. He did. He couldn't wait to see Shuri that evening after her brother told her the news.

T'Challa took off towards the lab, dreading speaking with Shuri. He could only hope she would understand. Hopefully, his mother could help with that.

 


End file.
